


When two souls meet

by cassieminnie



Category: DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieminnie/pseuds/cassieminnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin, the prince from the Water Tribe is about to be wedded to Yunho, the prince from the Fire Kingdom. But there's always more to it than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it begin...

 

Once upon a time, in the time where earth was still young, the kingdoms were separated according to their elements, fire, water, mist, sand, earth and last one, air. The largest empire at the time was the Fire Kingdom. Fire was a strong element, it is uncontrollable and those who mastered this element naturally breed out greed for power and control. The kingdom was under the ruling of the Jung’s clan for as long as anyone could remember.

The story begins when the kingdom’s young prince is to be engaged to someone very far away. A prince from another kingdom, the water tribe.

  
“Prince Yunho, would you please wear this attire for today?”

The servant pulled out a garment, one of their official uniform worn in the palace when the under a formal meeting.

“The King had request for an audience with you, he said it was something important.” Getting off the royal bathroom, steam was practically oozing off him as he entered the dressing chamber, taking the cloth prepared for him.

“My father? Whatever does he need now? Do you have any idea?”

He starts drying off his wet hair, which not much left since he practically play around in the bathroom with his element. Being a master of his element at only the age of 12, he is everything a future heir of the throne should be, good look, intelligence and strong. His servant shakes his head,

“No sire, but I do recalled some of the maids were making a fuss. They said we’ll be expecting a new member of the royal family soon. It may not be my place to say this but…” The servant paused, somehow he was reconsidered his thought.

“What? Go on..” Yunho insists.

  
“It may be a matter considering your future spouse.”

The matter strike Yunho, it wasn’t that much of a surprise, because he somehow was expected to be wedded by time he turn 18, which was only another two months away.

 

* * *

 

 

 

      

In another kingdom where modesty strikes the strongest moral, living equally where there’s no such thing as hierarchy or dictators, and their strongest believe is to live in peace and harmony, was the Water Tribe. Being sheltered from any war or greed for power, most of the villagers are non-soldier materials, they are fishermen or farmers that mainly using their skill in water bending as a domestic skills for daily life. They do have a small military force, not enough to start a war and a leader, one they call as their chief, is Changmin’s father. The Shim family has been governing and managing the tribe, including all the internal and external affairs with the neighboring kingdoms. Their relationship with the neighboring kingdoms purely based on business and market trade, even with the Great Fire Kingdom.

  
Outside, in the beautiful countryside hill with green grass filled as long as the eyes stretch, are two young men, in his late teen and another one just barely an adult, panting their breath out. The younger was still holding on to his stand by position while the other was panting on his knees, both mentally exhausted from the ‘little’ training they had been doing.

“Come on hyung, get up. I’m not done yet.” The teen encouraged, challenging the older once again while still catching on his breath.

“Do we have to do this again? You’re skilled enough to be one of the great masters in water bend, can’t we take a break for awhile?”

Changmin slumped right next to his hyung, patting his shoulder.

“It’s still not enough. There are many out there, stronger than me. I need to get stronger. So that I’ll be able to protect everything, with my current state, I don’t know if I’ll be able to do anything.”

His hyung, Hangeng chuckled, the boy he used to know had grown into a fine man. Changmin is his childhood friend and just like his father, even if he was born with status and fame, he would throw all that away in a breath to protect something or simply stating the truth.

“You’ll get stronger Min-ah, you just need to have more time to experience.”

“I wish that was the case.” His expression turned sour, Hangeng noticed that.

“What’s wrong? You’re keeping something away from me, I can tell.”

“I just remember, granny asked me to clean up something for her. I need to go first, see you around hyung.”

Changmin quickly divert his eyes and tried to move away before being hold down with a cold water splash resembling a giant hand, Hangeng’s jutsu.

“Shim Changmin, you’re avoiding the subject, you like reading more than training, but today you seemed like you’re overdoing it. You seemed like in urgency. Won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Haha, you caught me.”

Changmin turned and inhaled. He was met with eyes to eyes.

“Dad gave me a letter today. It was about my engagement with Fire Prince. I’m… leaving hyung.”

The silent was dreading as realization hit him, he was about to lose his friend to one of the Fire lords.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

[Somewhere between the fire and the water land]

The journey was very long and with all the heat Changmin had to endure, he wishes he never agreed to such arrangement.

 

_Flashback_

_“Dad, how could you? How could you agree to this?!”_

_“Trust me Min, you don’t want to be the enemy with the Fire.”_

_“We’re not weak. We can fight them off if we have too, just what was playing in your head when you agreed to this?! You just sell your own son do you realize that?!”_

_“I’m aware of that fact more than anyone, thank you. Son, I believe in you, you’re going to be alright. Besides, what they want is alliance with the Water. If war is to occur, don’t you think we need to be on the good term with the winning side?”_

_“And you just thought fire would be the winning side?!”_

_“I’m not saying that it will but the important thing is to avoid the war in the first place. What’s better way to prevent it by intruding the inside of the system, you’ve learnt the art in shougi, don’t you?” His father gave him assuring smile before palm his cheeks._

_“Besides, I believe my son is up to the task to carry the duty. You’re smart enough to think what’s best to do.”_

_End Flashback_

 

 

Living up to the expectation from a water tribe, Changmin went to the Fire nation capital alone. Anyone couldn’t tell the different between him or any of the people of the city except for the way he was dressing. The full length clog covered his head, protecting himself against the heat, he never see any place any hotter than that kingdom. Water kingdom was always having heavy rainfall even if there’s sun, it won’t be shinning that brightly, it makes him wonder how the people there seemed least concern regarding the weather. He stopped at somewhere looked like a dining area and asked for a meal.

Right next to the dining area, there was a crowd gathering at an area, curious pique makes Changmin went into the crowd and found out what the commotion was all about.  
Apparently there seemed like there was going to be a match. A young, well-built guy against this bulky, gigantic man, from the looks of it, there’s no chance of the young opponent to win, unless miracle can happen.

The match starts off with a usual punching and throwing kick everywhere in the ring with the younger opponent douching every hits, his body seemed to work gracefully as if he was dancing and each steps he’d taken thrown his opponent off. The fight runs wild as both of the opponents start using their fire elements, the crowds cheer. Changmin takes in all the things that had been going on. In the end the young opponent defeats his opponent with one final blow. Everyone cheers for him and throw more fires to the air while Changmin kept his calm and learnt a whole new culture around him.

He knew that the Fire Kingdom people were vicious and bad-tempered, he just wasn’t expecting it was this bad.

Still having his identity unknown, he asked the man for a duel.

“Fight me!”

It only did earn him a good 10 seconds of laughter from the crowd and the man he asked for the duel, before he finally decided he had enough of it and sent the others’ flying with his fist.

A smirk plastered all over his face, seemed he finally able to deliver the message better with his fist.

“Now do you take me seriously?”

Changmin asked as he watched the other getting up on his knees again, that punch usually make other knock out, his opponent must have been strong enough to still be able to stand without that much of damage. His opponent finally looked at him smugly while spitting away the remaining blood out of his mouth.

“You seemed to be new around here lad, so let me explain a few things. First, this isn’t just some sort of street fight, nobody just jump in and asked for a duel. There’re supposed to be a price to bet on. If I see it worth it, then I’ll consider fighting you.”

  
“I don’t have anything I want to offer you, just simply a duel in discovery my strength.”

Changmin spoken, identity still remained unknown to the people he seeking a dual with, even his face remained hidden under the clog that pique his opponent’s curiosity on his age, but the fist clearly showed how much strength the other has.

“I forgot to mention, we should also introduce ourselves before a match. My name’s Jung Yunho.”

His opponent introduced himself without even being told to, clearly he was proud of who he is. Changmin smirked, although it wasn’t that visible, Yunho could spot that under the half covered face.

“What’s yours?”

He tried, but earned him a swift punch that he managed to block at the last second, the idea of him turning into a punching bag for the second time didn’t sound pleasing enough, especially not for the man of his statue.

“It’s rude not to introduce yourselves before a match.”

Yunho re-primed the other, body already dodging the other’s continuous attacks.

“I don’t re-called ever asking for it in the first place, Jung Yunho. You’re the one who’s willingly giving that to me.”

Changmin continuously attack, leaving no room for Yunho to re-counter. Yunho was cornered, he almost lost his footing before he sent a blow and leapt back a distance from Changmin. He needed to re-strategized the attack but the problem was he couldn’t been able to tell the pattern.

  
“You’re a snob. I’ll get your name once I’ve smear all the ashes right on your face.” He starts fire bending, moving so definitely as he controlled the element of fire.

“In your dream, Jung.” Changmin smirked, pleased he finally earned the other fully attention on the match. Play time’s over, now is where the good part begins.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Later that night..... 

 

“Arghh!! That hurt! Can’t you do it softer?”

Yunho yelped,

as the servants were carefully attending to his wounded back. The match he had earlier turned into a bloody mess. He ended up with a burned back and wound fist. His knuckles turned purpled as he continued biting of the pillow to muffle down his yelp of pain, grudge built up from within on that one little brat that he still hasn’t caught the name of his offender. What angered him the most was the fact, he never gets anything out of that boy, not his name nor even his full skills, heck that guy was simply dodging the attacks and somehow he ended up getting hurt with his own element as he began destroying the neighbouring area of their arena.  
The pang was the worse when his opponent even dared to say those on his face,

_'Well, well, if it isn’t the strongest element in the world,’ that boy laughed. ‘But look at yourselves now, all wounded and burnt, I guess there’s always a price to pay to wield such a power. You’re not that great, Jung Yunho.’ Then he left, just like that._   


“Ughh!!” More muffled hissing coming out from him.

“I’m sorry Your Grace, I’m trying my best to attend you.” His attendance continued to dress up his wounded back.

He kept his muffle under control, he still has pride to maintain, or what’s left of it. The match earlier didn’t turn up like he was expected to be. He thought the kid was just showing off and talked big, but seemed like he overestimated himself. That kid win, without even showing of one bit of his bending elements. And Yunho still have no idea who that kid was. He called for one of his personal attendances.

“This is under a personal order and keep the matter close as low as possible. Secure all the gates around the city, find out who that kid is and bring him to me. I want to meet him again.”

“As prisoner?” His attendance asked.

“No. Not as prisoner. As a guest.”

“I’ll see right to it sire.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Funny how Yunho seemed unanimously interested in meeting the other again, seemed like it was a long time ago when he was interested in anything. Living in the palace was always dull and nothing sparks enough to flame out his interest, not when he is the one who controlled the flame. To be able to be challenged and defeated all by an anonymous character piques his interest once again, he just got to meet that boy again to confirm what it was about that boy that interest him the most.

 

 

Three days had gone by and there wasn’t any trace of the strange boy whom Yunho seek. He was beginning to think that the boy had already left the capital or already vanished. He wanted to let the matter go but the fact that the boy could defeat him that easily scratches his ego in a million ways possible. He waited and waited, and sometime left to seek the boy himself but to no vain. It was until that evening did his attendance remained him again of the ceremony that was about to take place that night, his engagement party which he was no longer flattered to attend to. It was probably just another fancy boy, dressed up in overwhelmed cloth from another kingdom, who was sent here to butter up the fire nation. Another rug to wipe his dirt on, he thought.

 

By the time the ceremony begin, the whole hall turned to silent as the pair, king and queen entered and seat on the throne. Yunho followed them silently from behind and seated on the empty space reserved to him. The whole hall passed them their greeting before the king speaks up.

“Welcome all my subjects.” He greets them, full with the confident and aura of a king, fitted for the kingdom.

“Our kingdom has been running well and prosperity thanks to all your people effort and loyalty. But, to secure a great position required great power. And of course, great power comes with a price to pay. If you people still don’t realize this fact just yet, wake up and see things clearly. I think it’s about time we could use opinion from another side, so therefore in this very evening, I’ll lay upon you all to witness as I welcomed the newest member to the royal family tree. Shim Changmin, from the water tribe.”

  
The whole hall turned into a dread silent as the grand door opened and revealed a tall slime figure. Yunho could heard some of the disagreement came from the rows of cabinet as the grace footsteps steps into the hall, all eyes lay on him.

  
Bowing down on all knee and head lies low, Changmin send the king his greeting first before brought his head up, eyeing each and everyone in the hall first starts off with the king, the queen and the rows of ministers before he finally looked at the one he’ll be betrothed too and smirked.

He turned back to look on the king and smiled politely. The king continued,

“The marriage to unite these two people will be taken place on the day the prince turned 18. Make no mistake on that.”

The whole hall turned silent as the ministers’ complaint rounded up in silent. They want to rise out their indignations but respected the present of the king. Wait till they have a gathering on their own, only then they’ll be able to tell. Meanwhile, Yunho couldn’t decide whether the arrangement is to his interest or distaste, which he was soon to find out.

 

The feast took place longer than Yunho had expected or that’s what Yunho thought since he couldn’t bared to get a single taste out of the food he ate thanks to his father sudden announcement, so like what? He should just accept the whole deal and what? Let the wedding that place by the time he turned 18? Seriously? And what about the kid he was supposed to marry, who’s he to begin with? A water tribe? Now that’s a rare specimen, his father sure has this amazing thought in unifying fire and water. He entertained that thought as he watched the other from afar. They were seated right at the opposite end of one another as he watched he so called fiancé eat with great interest, paying no attention on the eyes he was attracting. That boy is oblivious, how did father managed to pick up this kid? Is he even worthy of being the nation’s son-in-law? He starts questioning his father’s integrity as the king.

The night goes on and when the king and queen left the hall, Yunho took the queue to pull his so called fiancé in private, personal interrogation wouldn’t be so bad.  
He went up to the table where Changmin was still trying to finishing his pudding before he tugged on his wrist, halting his movement.

“What?!” Earning an undignified yelp. “Oh…if it isn’t Jung Yunho. What do you want from me Jung?”

Yunho lifted an eyebrow, the boy is rude. Now he’s really start to questioning his father’s sane mind.

“That’s Prince Yunho to you, brat.” Changmin hummed uninterestedly before a smirk spread all over his face.

“You have to earn that if you want to be called as prince.” Yunho still kept his iron grip on the boy’s wrist as the smirk slowly turned mischievous much for Yunho’s taste.

“I see you’ve your strength back, glad you recovered that quickly. And here I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it to your own engagement party.”

“So you’re that brat…I thought I’ve seen you before. And there you were so stubborn in not telling me who you were, why? Desperate to get on my attention that much.”

That shouldn’t have slip out of his mouth but it did anyway, because despite the tone, there’s the truth about him seeking after his previous opponent desperately.  
Changmin laughed over the other slipped of tongue.

“So you were thinking of me? Why? Too much damage done to that ego of yours that you couldn’t get over the fact of losing to someone?”

He laughed again and pulled his wrist away.

“Jung Yunho, you’re really takes too much pride in yourself.”

“Who are you really?”

“Are you curious?”

“I’m asking, aren’t I?”

“I’m just a pawn the Fire King wants and was given by the Water Lord. Is that answered enough for you?”

Changmin answered with the expression doesn’t weight on the meaning of his sentence, like simply exchanging greeting. Yunho stood there, mesmerized by how the other was handling the situation so well. Only then Yunho realized, the blisters and bruises covered on the others hands. He fought those hand once and it was only been three days since they last meeting, where the boy had been and what he was up too, he had no idea. All he knew now is that the boy who seemed much younger than him, is strong, strong enough to defeat him in his current state and what not, the boy is someone he’ll be wedded in two months away, wait, make it 7 weeks and 3 days away.

 

 

 


	2. Jung & Shim (Part I)

7 weeks left for the said wedding to take place and the castle is restless. The soldiers are busy polishing their armors, the maids with the decorations and the mundane preparations for the wedding while the ministers are discussing with the matter of the country state if the wedding is allowed to proceed, which they’re strongly disagreed. Alliance with the water tribe, that’s what it means by taking a water tribe prince as the Fire Prince’s spouse, and they certainly couldn’t have that. Water tribe has always been like a thorn in their sight, water defeats the fire.

So there’s certainly no way they’ll agree to it.

 

One early morning, in the throne room, stood there were the Fire King himself and Changmin

“Did you hear that Changmin?”

The king has his eyes closed and is focusing on something.

“What is it your majesty?”

“The sound of resettlements. They kept building up by the minutes, wonder where this will lead to…”

“You don’t seem to bother much about them though. Tell me, why did you make such a bold announcement like that? I thought it was to be kept as a secret from your ministers.”

“What’s the point of having the power if you don’t let it be known? Besides, I doubt any of them dare enough to do something now, even if they do, I trust you’ll be ready for that? How’s the preparation going along?”

The king turned and eyes Changmin curiously before he stares on the bandaged knuckles on both of young man’s hands.

“It’s almost complete. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“I sure hope so. This is all seem so surreal, why do we, The Great Fire Kingdom has to rely on the water tribe for something so powerful?”

“Need I to remind you, your majesty, that the world lives in balance. You can’t simply survive on your own, even if you think you’re the strongest out there.”

“For someone that young, you sure do understand a lot about the world.”

The king patted on Changmin’s shoulder.

“I’ve seen enough to know that much.” Changmin answers that earned the king's laugh, if Changmin thinks this is how the Fire King really like, he wondered how the king could get to the position he is today, probably in a very sneaky and manipulative way.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“494, 495, 496, 497…” 

Yunho keeps on counting as he tried to tempo his breathing, trying to suppress the need to rest from his intensive hour of training.

"Don’t you ever get tired of working out?”

Yunho tried to ignore the other present and keep on counting, he still have another 502 push up to go.

“….498, 499, …. 500…” 500 more.

“Why do you even work so hard anyway? Are you that motivated to being the strongest person ever?”

The other continued to ask as he swinging his legs while seating relaxing on one of the nearby branches.

“…501, 502, 503, 504…”

“Aren’t you going to answer me? Wow! You’re really sweating a lot, bet it’s a lot nicer being up here. Look at all these wind’s blowing.”

Changmin reached out his hand and tried to feel the wind breeze. It was a really relaxing day for him, as he leisurely spent it up on a tree, reading one of the literature works from the Fire Nation. Books from the Fire Kingdom are very interesting because unlike the Water Tribe where their libraries are filled with books on economic, fisheries and agricultural, the fire nation’s library seemed to be filled with books on politics, their country history and even on religion and human morals. Dangling one leg out while another resting on the branch, Changmin decided to bother the other as he was planning on taking a quick break from his reading.

“505, 506, 507, 508…”

“Oi…Jung! Are you deaf? Did you hit your head so hard that you weren’t able to listen anymore?”

Still…Yunho decided to ignore him and continue focusing on his push up, feeling his arms start to turn a little bit sore and tired.

“509, 510, 511, 512, 513…”

“Well I guess you’ll just keep on being a bull by yourselves then… Jezz, and to think that the fire king’s son was someone fun to play with..”

“513, 514, 515”

“You’ve counted 513 already…” Changmin obviously pointing out the other’s mistake before Yunho slumped to the ground, face flat, while panting.

“Fuck Changmin?! You’re so annoying. Do you have to talk so much while I’m concentrating?! What are you doing here in the first place? This is supposed to be my secret hideout for training, how did you even find your way here?!” Changmin chuckled and pointed at him.

“Easy, I followed you.”

He turned to look at his surrounding, before added.

“Nice hideout you got here. Mind shared it with me?”

“I do, actually. Now, get lost!”

“Come on Jung, I want a quite place to read.”

“Then read it in your room.”

“Away from any of the things that related with the Fire kingdom, including the castle, the people or any other place.” Changmin completed his unfinished sentence, their exchanged stare somehow seem understanding and sorry with one another. Yunho somehow understand that feeling, sometimes he felt trapped as well, which is why he had chosen this secluded area to train, well training was probably just an excuse, an excused for himself to run away from reality.

“Well….you could have at least searched for another spot somewhere? Then, that way you don’t even have to be anywhere near me as well.”

“Why? I don’t mind being around you though.”

“I’m the Fire kingdom's prince.”

“And you’re also someone I’ve defeated and earned respect for my own existence, not as Shim Changmin, from the water tribe but as me.” He chuckled to mask the honest truth he was saying. “And hey, you’re probably the only closet thing I have to a friend I got here. Although I barely even know you.”

“How old are you?”

“Sixteen.”

“You’re still so young and yet you agreed to be wed?”

“Unlike some else, I don’t have much choice on my own.”

“So you’re saying like I do?”

“Well…no. Maybe you don’t as well.”

A long pause of silent before Changmin decided to change the topic.

“Do you know about the 4 Mythical beasts?” Changmin asked as he carefully studied the other reaction.

 

_Flashback_

 

_Earlier that morning when he was meeting with the king in the throne room, just the two of them._

_“Did you even told him yet about the…” Changmin asks, but he was stopped midway by the king._

_“No. It’s my son. I know him more than anyone else, he’ll be more than willing to do it for me.”_

_“You sounded like you’re so sure of yourselves. What if he couldn’t accept it that well? Being a jinchuuriki is not an easy thing, once everyone knows about this, they’ll start targeting on him for his life, some even start hating him or scared by his very existence. Don’t you at least felt sorry for your own son? Your bloodline?”_

_[note: Jinchuuriki – power of human sacrifice]_

_“He’s my son, he’ll get over this. And once he does, this country will be the most powerful kingdom in the world.”_

_In the king’s eyes there was the aura that scared Changmin a little. He knew now why the Fire King was considered as a threat to his father, the greed for power this man hold is insatiable. Changmin silently hoped that whatever happen wouldn’t result in such a terrible turn of event._

 

_End Flashback_

 

 

 

“Don’t everyone learnt about that in school?”

“Well I didn’t go to a fire kingdom’s kindergarten, so I don’t know. Then recite the tale back to me.”

Changmin requested, as he gave the other his hand and pull the other up to seat with him on the tree branch. Yunho settled down with comfortable seating position before he began the tale.

“Long ago, when the world was still young, there were 4 powerful mystical beasts that guard the balance in the world. There were the fire dragon, the grey eagle, the sea serpent and finally the wise turtle. As far as I know, back then, the fire dragon was the strongest among them and he lives way secluded in a cave away from the others three. It was folk tale that the fire dragon was the originator of the existing of the fire bending.”

Yunho muttered a small amount of flame using his finger, displaying the fire in a small dragon figure before moved it around to make the story more interested, just like how he was told by his kindergarten teacher, drawing more of Changmin’s interest to his tale.

“The fire was always at peace with himself until one day, he finds it to be really lonely living by himself, so the cave door that was closed for 500 years was opened. More days passed before one day, a human seeks for shelter from the rain. The human eventually met the dragon and then the dragon held capture of the human, keeping him prison. But one day, the human was able to escape and it was then, the dragon rage, attacking the human’s village.”

The story went on as Changmin was driven more into the story.

“Everything was a chaos. It was then the other three mythical beasts interfere, if they didn’t, they the whole world might have been burnt down to ashes. They fought, three against one and eventually the fire dragon was overpowered and retreat back to where he came from. However it was said that the originator of the fire bender was the one who escaped from the dragon, that one human that causes all these mess.”

Yunho laughed over the tale.

“The one human that survived from the fire dragon prison. He must be one hell of a guy.”

His own added personal comment to the tale while the other remained silent.

“Hmm…don’t you think you should have pity the dragon a bit?” Changmin commented before he was being stared at by the other.

“I mean, the cave was closed the entire time but one day, the dragon opened it and who know, someone just had to come across the opened gate. I think that’s almost like fate that it happen, don’t you think?”

“I guess…”

 

Yunho was silent by Changmin’s hand pressed firmly on his lips while Changmin turned a serious gaze on one direction. It was then Yunho realized that they weren’t alone, at least not anymore.

 

“Duck!”

 

It was just in time when they ducked from five arrows being shot into their direction. In no time Changmin was already launched toward the direction of where the arrow came from and there, he spotted three people of their assault. It didn’t take more than three minutes for both of them to finish them off. Changmin wanted to find out who sent them but before he was able to pull that information out of the last one remained, he killed himself by stabbing himself with a hidden blade, ending his pitiful life.

“Well, I guess we’ll never know who sent them then.”

“Try search on their belonging, maybe they’ll left a trace.”

Yunho suggested as he carefully looked for any clue. After a good ten minutes of searching, they gave up. These are trained assassins, they don’t do job half-assed. They buried the bodies nearby the stream not far from the location. Changmin took the time to wash his blood-stained hands, he never likes them dirty in the first place, especially not with blood.

“You’re strong yet you’re scared of taking people lives away, which I found that to be really irony. Why keeping all the strength if you’re not going to use it?”

Changmin stared into the stream before met back with the other’s stare.

“Then you should also answer my previous question, why are you training so hard? Is possessing strength and power meant everything to you?”

Yunho was taken aback by the other’s question, he never thought about why he wanted to become strong, all he know is, as the prince of the Fire Kingdom and one day to be the king, he needs to be strong.

“I want to be strong, because that’s what I find value myself in. My purpose of existence.”

Changmin silent for awhile, only then he starts water bending, taking a small amount of water from the stream and circulate it until it formed like a dancing crystal ring. Yunho held his breath, amazed overseeing the other manipulating his own element, water.

“Strength doesn’t always come in that form, taking people lives. Repressing one strength can also consider as a strength.”

Changmin brought the moving crystal ring closer to the other’s cheek, there was a wound on it and when the crystal touched, the wound immediately closed up and healed.

“You know, Shim Changmin, for an outsider, you’re not that bad.”

“I beat you once in a match I have you reminded.”

Yunho chuckled over the remarked.

“Defeated by my younger fiancé, ouch! My pride must have been wounded that badly.”

“You don’t have much to begin with.” Changmin’s remark.

“Why you little brat?! Come here you!”

Yunho head-locked Changmin with his arm and pulled him around playfully. The younger boy tried to shove the other away and succeed once before being attack by the other again, playfully shoving and tickling one another. Yunho forgot when was the last time he had a really good laugh with anyone? Maybe having a Shim Changmin as his spouse doesn’t seemed too bad after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

‘thok, thok.’

The door to Changmin’s bedroom was opened by one irritated Changmin, already readied for the night, with one grinning ear-to-ear Jung Yunho at his door.

“What do you want Jung?”

“Well so I figured since we’ve already engaged, spending the night together doesn’t sound strange isn’t it?”

“Go back to your room, I’m tired.” Changmin tried to shut the door but the other was faster.

“Come on, I want to have pillow talks with you, see?” He childishly showing him his pillow, “I even brought my own pillow here.”

“Which you’ll be enjoy talking to in your room, good night.” The door was shut closed, leaving a sulking Yunho on the door. He was just about to retrieve back to his room when the door was opened again, revealing Changmin in his half guilty mind state.

“On second thought….just….just come in.”

“What makes you changed your mind?”

“Just a thought of something….”

“Want to talk about?”

“I rather not.” Yunho knows not to pounder on it when the others was being reluctant like that.

“Okay.” Yunho entered the room and looked around the room, it was one of the main guess room in the palace. The space is filled with books, some are what he’s already familiar with and some he never pays his mind to them.

“You read all these? Just in the past few days you were here?” Yunho seem to be impressed, he could tell the other was an intelligent type, and today just prove it more.

“I’m planning on finishing them, yes.”

Changmin fondled with his loose shirt, hand still remained bandaged as he let the other roomed through the space, he settled back on his side of the bed and picked up the book he was previously reading when Yunho had decided to disturb the peace. Yunho behaved like a child, exploring a new area before his focus was back on the one on the bed, legs extended and a fluffy pillow cushioned his back.

“You’ve changed the bandaged?” Yunho asked, curious even from the second time they’ve met.

Changmin startled by the question, if he felt a bit self caution, now was the best time. He timidly lowered his hands, covering them behind the book from the other’s view. “Yeah, I gotta kept the wound clean to avoid infection.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask, how did you get yourself wounded like that? The first time I met you, you don’t seemed to have it before?”

Yunho was met with a silent gaze from the other before he was being answered after a sigh escaped from the other’s mouth. “I’ve been training.”

“But you’re already strong.”

“Well…. I need to get stronger.”

“What about the skill you showed me earlier, can’t you use it to heal yourself?”

Changmin sighed again and untying the bandage on his hands to show the other the answer, seemed like words alone can’t described the whole situation to the other.  
Yunho eyes widen once he saw what was hidden inside the bandaged hands. It was like a burnt wound on the pale skin of the other, the blistered hands showed how much the other had been put through his training.

“If I could, I would have done so in a long time ago. But I couldn’t, because this is all part of the training.”

  

_Flashback_

_The last pile of stone marked the last grave they had buried. The last body of their attackers._

_“Who do you think that send them?” Changmin asked, thought he might have guess he can’t show the other that he knows a lot, not in front of Yunho._

_“No idea, but this is not unusual for me. With father being the king, basically that put all the enemies around us the whole time. I was kidnapped when I was little, kept starve and locked for a whole week,just when I was about to lost hope that anyone would come to rescue me, the whole army was there, unlocking the door and I was back home.”_

_If Changmin thought he saw a moment of weakness there, Yunho had already carefully covered it with an act he knows how, and done more than thousands times, he’s the crown prince thus any event like that shouldn’t scare him that much anymore._

_End flashback_

 

The sound of peaceful breathing greets Changmin when he was awakening in the middle of the night. It was from the person who was deep asleep next to him, eyes half opened and mouth open-wide like it could fit a fist in it, completely oblivious to his surrounding or the danger that was approaching. Changmin suppressed the desire for throwing a pillow on his so-called fiancé, honestly, how could that man is older than him with all the childish act he’s been showing him. The bed is large enough to fit another two persons on it, and Yunho was keeping a tolerable distance between them on the king sized bed, that make Changmin grateful for it, at least the other wouldn’t realize it if he’s slipped out for a while.

Making as minimum sound as possible, Changmin put on his slipper and slipped out of his room heading toward the source that was keeping him awake in the first place.

A few doors away from his own room, was Yunho’s room, the large, well-furnished chamber for the Prince of the Fire Kingdom. Changmin pressed closed on the door, confirming the numbers that had readied for the attack. 4 people.

Not that many, he can handle this on his own. He snickered,

_‘The ministers are taking this too lightly, did they really think they can killed the prince that easily...’_

Sheathing of the shield to his sword, he entered the room and begin cleaning up the mess the king had brought upon to them, despite the warrant he had given to the king.  

 

An hour and a half later, Changmin retreats back to his room, making sure no trace of the fight or blood left in the room. He slipped back into the bed and continued his slumber, sword long hidden under the secret part of bed.   

  

Next morning, Yunho wakes up first after having his good night of sleep. He stretches like an overgrown cat on the king-sized bed, completely unaffecting the other’s peaceful slumber. Only then he realized he wasn’t alone. He stares onto the other’s features, for once, Changmin looks like his age, sleeping all scrunching like an overgrown koala bear, eye lashes long and well defined cheekbones with a little baby fats on his cheeks, cute.

For once, Yunho thought his fiancé is cute. Not all the mature and strong image he usually puts up with but when they’re in this state. When Changmin is soft and defenseless.

“Is it morning already?”

“Yup, good morning to you too.” Yunho smiles, waiting for the big brown eyes to open and gaze at him the only way the other know how.

“G’d morn’g.” Voice covers with sleep as he flutters his eyes open, taking in the bright light. Changmin finally opens his eyes and takes in the view right in front of him, that proves to be the wrong moves, the other’s face was just an inch away from his, he was caught off-guard.

“What are you doing Jung? Get your face away from me!” With their close proximity, Changmin could practically smell the other’s morning breath away, mixed up with his. It’s stink. He shoves Yunho’s face away from him and get off the bed.

“You know, you’re the first to ever shove me away in my advance. Do you not find me attractive?”

Changmin ruffles his hair in distaste, wondering if he’ll ever be able to spend the rest of his life attending to this whinner.

“Not to me, you don’t.”

 

  

  

         

 

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still under a battle with myself whether I should post this or not, but oh well, what the heck?!  
> A little bit mix with Naruto, Avatar and etc, but yeah you'll get the hang of it. Mystical + Arranged marriage + Power greed + Romance in between all that


End file.
